1-Substituted 5-hydroxypyrazoles are useful as an intermediate for a dye as described in "Riron/Seizo- Senryo Kagaku (Theory/Production - Dye Chemistry)" written by Yutaka Hosoda (published by Gihodo in 1957). Dyes produced from these 1-substituted 5-hydroxypyrazoles as intermediates are useful in silver halide photographic materials for regulating spectral sensitivity or preventing irradiation and halation. Examples of such dyes developed so far are described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,782, JP-A-51-77323, JP-A-54-118247, JP- A-3-288841, and JP-B-4-8466. (The terms "JP-A" and "JP-B" as used herein mean an "unexamined published Japanese patent application" and an "examined Japanese patent publication," respectively.) However, the dyes produced from those conventional pyrazole derivative intermediates have problems, for example, that an absorption spectrum sufficiently suited for the intended use cannot be obtained because the dyes, for example, has a large side absorption or have a too broad absorption region.